


珊瑚绒毛毯

by eunhyukmoon



Category: Eunhea
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunhyukmoon/pseuds/eunhyukmoon
Summary: 未成年不可以！





	珊瑚绒毛毯

“呦呵，这不是李少爷吗？”

金钟云中气十足的笑声魔性的在李赫宰耳边响起：“这是咋了？昨晚太放纵了？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

被调侃的人加重了手里按捏脖子的力度，一记眼刀飞回在那飘荡的非主流白毛上。

“闭嘴，没见过落枕啊？乡巴佬。”

金钟云也不闹，晃晃手里发亮的屏幕，边说边抄起外套往外走：“那今晚的节目我自个去。”关上门前还不忘吹个代表胜利的流氓口哨。

谁稀罕天天去gay吧蹦迪啊？有毛病吧？李赫宰朝着那走路生风的背影翻了个白眼，他可是个万花丛中过，片叶不沾身的专一富二代，天天去浪成何体统？

这话要是给金钟云听见，他早死在那牛皮筋大拖鞋下。

其实说白了只是没有看对眼的，gay吧里简直攻不应求，像李赫宰这种有钱有颜器大的攻，往那一坐就是吧里最闪亮的星，不愁没有小受泡。

都说美人环绕堪比皇上皇，可李赫宰不这么认为，你瞅瞅，这一个一个的，眼影画的跟京剧似的，劣质香水味满身都是，皮肤粗糙体毛巨长，这谁受得住啊！

反正骨灰级颜控李少爷拒绝，脸不过关屁股再翘都不举。李赫宰歪着头坐在沙发里给捧着杯水喝，捏了捏酸痛的后颈肉，抓着钥匙溜出了门，去找他的小美人。

那骚不拉几的黑金柯尼塞格又一次准时的停在家居广场附近。搞得李东海很不好意思——特别是李赫宰今天穿着睡衣歪着头以一种断头僵尸的形态下车的时候，他只觉得他这个客户永远不按套路出牌。

“李先生，今天想要什么呢？”

“哎呀你看，我需要换一个枕头，落枕实在是很难受啊。”

“那我推荐这个”李东海指了一个木色靠枕：“这是我们新进的产品，柔软舒适，枕心以决明子，荞麦壳，抗白菊等，散发淡淡的薰衣草香……李先生？你在听吗？”

“啊，在 在的，请继续。”

这实在不怪李赫宰，李东海唇红齿白，脸蛋翘楚，眼眸好似能装下一整个宇宙，他今天用了一些发胶，左侧的刘海随意的被抓上去，留下一撮一撮的碎毛，身上常见的白寸衫随意的扎在笔直的黑西装裤里，露出那洁白的脚踝，让看的人魂不守舍。

李赫宰暗自吞了一下口水，趁着人背过身去的那一点点间隙赶忙抓着手机偷拍几张，然后再若无其事的打开信息，好像那职场生意人生怕错过什么大单子一样。

他自以为他那点小九九藏的很好。

李赫宰可喜欢这个职场经理，从他第一次在这被忽悠着买了一次狂掉毛的珊瑚绒毛毯后，就彻底成了这个堪称诈骗劣质家居广场的铁杆粉丝。金钟云对此很嗤之以鼻，形容他是不长脑的流油土豪。

哼，这就是为什么那非主流是单身狗了，李赫宰心里的算盘打的啪啪响，多花钱，这销售经理才能记住我啊！

李赫宰歪着头心满意足的看着偷拍的照片，殊不知他那小经理早就绕到他身后了。

“李先生，这是偷拍我？”

李东海双手插腰看着眼前的大唧唧帅哥僵在原地。好笑的挠了一下他的腰，整个人趴在他身后，指尖一下一下戳在那人的背脊骨，下巴搁在李赫宰宽厚肩膀上，换上糯糯的蜜嗓：“真人就在这啊。”

这时候还矜持就不是男人，小经理这幅样子不就是要自己把他拆吃入腹吗？虽然这跟预想的步骤不太一样，但结果都是能上床，李赫宰转了转他不太灵光的脑袋瓜子，觉得好像没什么不行。

他转过身抓住小经理软乎乎的手掌，压低了嗓音吹在那人的耳旁：“家具城的体验房”

公私不分这种事情李东海又不是第一次了，他甜腻腻的拽着人进屋，一口啄上自己肖想了很久的肉唇，反手把门锁上后，整个人挂在男人身上。李赫宰一边暗想长得漂亮的受就是厉害，一边按着人的后脑勺加深了这个吻，鲜红的蛇信子舌尖互相纠缠在一起，交换对方的口水然后再吞下，男人修长的指尖滑进李东海的后背，一个使劲扯掉了要露不露的白寸衫，压着人倒进柔软的席梦思里。

“有套吗？”

“不需要。”

李赫宰眯着眼，退出了柔软的口腔，把一个又一个草莓绣在小经理的颈动脉上，左手捏起了一颗红樱开始抠挖，右手滑进更为隐蔽的地方，握住那半硬的海绵体开始上下撸动：“那润滑呢？”

“这不是在生产吗？！”

李东海没想到自己处心积虑勾引的大唧唧富二代攻这么多屁话，小脾气一下子窜上来，自己三两下的扒掉腿间的西装裤，一脚踹在人身上。

嘿！这小猫脾气还挺爆！李赫宰眼疾手快的抓住人纤细的脚腕，啄吻一口后把人死压在自己身下，加快了手里的速度，蹭蹭李东海的鼻尖好声哄人：“哥哥会让你舒服的。”然后弯下身去把那粉嫩的海绵体含在嘴里，舌尖绕着柱体打转，感受到小猫呼吸频率加快后连做了几个深喉，让龟头抵在喉咙深处的软肉里，忍着不适猛的吸了一口腮帮子，整个柱体跳了两下，嘴里立马布满膻腥味。李赫宰起身抓着人手放在自己的皮带上，吐出口里的浓精全数抹在小猫的后穴旁。

“解开。”

李东海还处在高潮的余韵里，浑身泛着红，颤抖着解开男人的皮带，拉开拉链后那青紫色的柱体立马弹出来，看的他心猿意马，傻愣愣的呆在一旁，大眼睛眨巴眨巴，鬼使神差的拿手堵住了铃口，蹭了一指节的前列腺液，成功的勾起李赫宰的占有欲。男人扯了他刚刚闭着眼睛吹到天上的荞麦枕头，把他翻了个身。

这种跪趴的姿势就像演唱会VIP专座——高清无码1080P，李赫宰掰开眼前弧度极好的翘臀，粉嫩的穴口立马暴露在视线里，和刚抹上去的白浊行成鲜明对比，色情糜靡。他十分耐心的抚平了穴口的褶皱，才刚往里送进了一根手指，小猫立马哼唧起来。

“怎么了？”

男人边问边加快了手里的速度，穴口里仅仅是两根手指就已经发出咕叽咕叽的声音，李东海把脸埋进被单，闷闷的说了句可以。

“会痛的，你确定吗？”李赫宰其实还算是个绅士，自己都涨的发疼了还要耐着性子询问，他可不想把人弄疼了，要是留下不好的回忆之后可怎么表白。

可李东海是要给急死了，上个床屁话怎么那么多，老子屁股眼都对着你了能不能麻溜的快点进来？话还没说出口，穴口处感受到一股滚烫，随后是肉棒刺开甬道的涨痛。李赫宰掐着人的腰，一点一点的把自己往里塞。

这边李赫宰满头大汗辛勤开垦土地呢，那边李东海已经哭的稀里哗啦。

说痛哭的倒也没错，但更多的是一种欣慰。

是货真价实的大唧唧啊！一想到之前在gay吧里各种酸苦一夜情，李东海的眼泪就能洒满汉江，理由很简单，他恐针。

彻底埋进去的时候李东海把脸从被单里拔出来，梨花带雨的跟人表白：“你要对我负责。”这足足的激起了李赫宰那该死的保护欲，长臂一捞把人搂进怀里，深情演绎痴情郎：“东海，我喜欢你好久了，做我的人吧。”

小猫毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭他的下巴，这事就算成了。

李赫宰双手揉着小男友的两瓣臀肉，下身开始大开大肏起来，青紫色的柱体一口气顶进g点，狠狠的碾压蹂躏，再整根拔出，带出被肏到发红的肠道壁肉，发出咕叽的水声。这么来回几下李东海立马就受不住了，跪着的膝盖不自觉的打着抖，腰开始随着重力下榻，男人一把掐住他的腰，把人死死的钉在自己身下。

饶是李东海再能忍，呻吟声也开始从自己嘴里飘出：“嗯哈……慢点……赫啊 嘶”可能天底下的男人都爱听叫床，李赫宰加快了抽插的速度，双手捏着那两粒红樱，整个人趴在小猫的背上，一口咬住那红的滴血的耳垂，伸出舌头在耳廓里模仿着性交。

“喊出来，我爱听。”

低沉的男低音在李东海耳里炸开，激的人一哆嗦，交出了今天的第二批货。已经开始稀淡的精液射满了木色靠枕，李赫宰有点可惜的把枕头扔到一边，嘴里的荤话开始激情上线：

“枕头上全是小海哎”

“那我以后的枕头都要布满小海吗？”

李赫宰心满意足的看着怀里的小猫因为害羞而憋到通红的脸颊，一口亲在那光滑细腻的皮肤上，他加快了抽插的速度，把滚烫的精液射在高热的甬道里。拿了床头柜上的小手帕堵住穴口，坏心眼的捏了一把小东海：“这里不能做久了，咱们回家继续。”

走出体验房的时候正好遇上李东海的直属员工，女孩毕恭毕敬的问话：“李经理，上次您要的劣质产品没有了，要不换一个次品，您看可以吗？”

……

女孩看着他上司那张俊俏的脸顿时煞白起来，正准备再问一遍，就被李经理一个瞪眼给吓的憋了回去，连答复都不听屁颠屁颠的回了自己的岗位。

李赫宰笑眯眯的牵过李东海的手。

“夹紧了，漏了我告你敲诈。”

那天家居广场的人看着他们的李经理扭着腰以一种极度别扭的姿势走上一辆豪车，纷纷感叹只有好好工作才能发大财啊。

李东海对此感到鄙夷。


End file.
